The Legend of Korra: Control
by maila08
Summary: Korra losses control while in the avatar state and she meets someone from the old team avatar


Korra woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. She was also a bit hungry but she didn't know if her stomach would be able to hold anything down yet and she didn't want to risk it. She had her head on Mako's chest, and didn't move for the longest time. Korra didn't know if he was awake yet and she didn't want to wake him up. Luckily for her he broke the silence.

"Are you awake Korra?" he said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah" she answered with a laugh, it tickled.

He slowly got up and sat her up in bed. She winced at the pain in her side but didn't complain. He checked her back. He had concern in his eyes. "What is it Mako?" she asked.

"Your back is bleeding a little" he said. "I'm going to go get your mother".

"Wait" she said holding his arm when he started to leave.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to stay alone" she whispered. Ever since she had found out Amon had died, she feared that he'd appear to her in her sleep or worse hallucinate about him.

He looked at her and cradled her in his arms, kissing her forehead. She smiled and put her head against his chest as they left the room. He walked through the whole house to the other set of guest rooms. He was about to go inside Senna's room when Katara called him.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, Korra's back is bleeding a little" he said looking down at Korra. She was fast asleep again. He smiled and kissed her on her head.

Katara smiled as well. "She sleeps so peacefully when you are around her" she commented. Mako looked at her, surprised. "Yes, she seems a lot calmer when you are close to her. She also seems to sleep longer".

"I-I never noticed that" he stammered.

She chuckled. "You never noticed because you were always so concerned about her. But when she's with you, she is more relaxed".

"I just want to keep her safe" he said looking down at Korra again.

"I know you do" she said with a smile. "I'll take care of her wounds. Bring her back to the room".

Mako walked back with Korra in his arms. She didn't even stir at the movement of his walking. Once they were there he slowly laid her down on her side and she only moved a little but didn't open her eyes. Katara lifted up her shirt and saw the bleeding cuts; she grabbed some water and healed them. Korra's eyes tightened and she slowly opened her eyes. "Shh" he said caressing her cheek. Korra slowly closed her eyes again and fell asleep. It had been a couple of hours that Korra had been asleep when Tenzin walked in.

"Mako?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not leaving Korra alone" he said. She didn't want to be alone, and he wasn't about to leave her and risk her hurting herself trying to look for him.

"Can you take her out? There's a hammock outside. You can put her there while we talk".

Mako nodded and carefully wrapped up Korra in a blanket and placed her in his arms. She woke up. "Where are you taking me?" she muttered. "Shh. Go to sleep" he whispered. She looked up at Mako but closed her eyes again. Once they were outside, he gently placed her on the hammock. She woke up for another second but just as quickly she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and a small smile broke through her lips but didn't wake.

"My mother tells me she's doing a lot better" Tenzin commented.

"She is. She started drinking leechi juice today. She just has a lot of pain on her side" he said.

Tenzin smiled. "Korra always liked drinking leechi juice" he said absently.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tenzin gestured him to get farther from the hammock. "I got this today" he said handing Mako a letter.

It read: "The Triple Threat Triad will be unloading some cargo tomorrow at midnight. If you are brave enough, face them alone Avatar"- X.

"Korra isn't going" Mako replied firmly.

"I agree. But we have to do something" Tenzin replied.

"You, Bolin and I can go in her place" he suggested.

"That's a good idea. Korra must not find out. She would want to go". Mako gave a sharp nod.

"Asami will stay with her" he said as he looked over at Korra.

* * *

*The Next day at midnight*

"I am going to hit you if you don't tell me where Mako is!" Korra yelled trying to stand up from her bed. Asami pushed her back, trying not to hurt her.

"I told you, he'll be back soon!" she said.

"I heard Tenzin and Mako talk Asami! I know that he went to meet up with the Triple Threat Triad in my place! So LET ME GO!" she said again. Asami was getting annoyed of Korra. Bolin, Mako and Tenzin had gone to meet with the Triple Threats instead of Korra. They should have known that she wouldn't be able to keep her in the island. The good thing was that Korra was too weak to bend yet. Or else she would have been knocked back by god knows what element already.

"Fine you win! There is no point in trying to keep you here!" Asami yelled back letting go. Korra tied to get up but her legs buckled and she had to sit back down. "Come 'on" she told herself.

"Here, let me help you" Asami offered. Korra looked at her confused. "If I let you get up on your own you'll just hurt yourself, now get up before I change my mind". Korra got up and leaned against Asami as they left the room where they were stopped by Korra's mom.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Uh, I, um, the bathroom?" she said with a smile. Asami rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with" she muttered.

Senna frowned. "You are going after Mako aren't you?" she said. Korra sighed and nodded.

"Korra, you promised to take this one step at a time!"

"I know but I have to go, I won't do anything I promise, we'll stay hidden. I just want to make sure Mako is ok".

Senna shook her head but said "Go".

"Thanks mom! We'll be back soon!" Korra yelled as she limped her way to the stables.

"I thought you wouldn't let her" said Katara who had been listening.

"It's not like I could stop he anyways" Senna muttered.

Katara patted her on the shoulder. "Korra always wants to help. She doesn't want anyone getting hurt. She will do what's right".

* * *

Asami and Korra got to Republic City with Naga. They were looking for the location where the Triple Threat Triad had agreed to meet Mako, Bolin and Tenzin.

"Admit it" Korra teased. "You just helped me come so you could see Bolin".

Asami scowled. "That's not the only reason. You are so annoying when you don't have your way". Korra smiled.

"I knew it!" she said with a laugh but then she started to cough.

"Relax" Asami whispered. It had been a bad idea to bring Korra but she wouldn't have stayed back at home. She put the watertribe sweater on her.

"I'm ok" Korra finally replied. "Look! They're over there!" she said as she saw fighting going on. They approached the scene and hid behind a truck. Mako, Bolin and Tenzin were fighting eight Triple Threats, they were much outnumbered.

* * *

"Where's the Avatar?" asked one of the goons to Mako. He was an earthbender, and he was winning.

"That doesn't concern you!" Mako replied as he threw a fire punch at him. That guy was mopping the floor with him.

"We'll see" he said as he knocked Mako to the ground. He lifted up a huge rock and placed it over his head. "If you don't tell me then I will end you" he said.

Suddenly he was knocked back with a gust of air. Everyone looked up as they saw Korra, in the Avatar State, head towards them. They began to scram.

* * *

Asami helped get Korra down from Naga and sat her down behind the truck. They saw the fight from there. Tenzin was holding his ground while Bolin and Mako were obviously having trouble doing so.

"He's going to get hurt" Korra whispered in a worried voice.

"Bolin is doing really bad" Asami also commented.

Suddenly they saw Mako get knocked on the ground. The earthbender had a huge rock over his head ready to throw it at Mako. Korra began to shake and she stood up. "Oh snap" Asami said as she saw her go into the Avatar state.

"Korra, don't even think about-" Asami began as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder. She looked back and threw Asami back with air.

"This isn't good" she said as she stood up and saw Korra head their way.

* * *

Korra was still advancing towards the Triple Threats. Hidden henchmen began to appear and threw fire punches and rocks at her. She created an air sphere around her that deflected everything that came her way.

The earthbender who had tried to hit Mako got up and started to run away but she placed an earth wall in front of him. He crashed into it and turned to look at her. "Please, don't hurt me" he pleaded. Korra continued to advance towards him. Suddenly a firebender got in between them and threw a lightning bolt at Korra's side. She yelled as she absorbed the shock and flung a rock at him that knocked him out of the way. She was moving slower but kept advancing towards the earthbender. He was cowering into a ball.

"Korra stop!" Mako yelled, just as the metalbending police got there.

"Lin, its Korra, please don't hurt her!" Tenzin told the Chief.

"Don't go near the Avatar!" she commanded.

Korra turned to look at Mako. Her eyes were still glowing and she was angry. "Korra please. You are going to get hurt" he said advancing towards her. She snarled at him and threw him back with air the same way she had thrown Asami and focused her attention back at the earthbender.

"Please" he pleaded shaking. Korra lifted him up by the collar.

Mako ran back to her. "Korra, I'm ok. Put him down. You're hurt" he pleaded.

Korra turned towards Mako, her eyes hardened. She saw the pleading expression on his face. She began to shake her head and let go of the man. She crumbled to her knees grabbing her head and shaking it while yelling.

"What's happening to her?" the Chief asked.

"She doesn't have enough control to exit the Avatar state" he replied.

"Korra calm down" Mako said as he approached her.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Korra replied. She couldn't exit the Avatar state, she was far too angry and she didn't know what she was capable of.

"Korra" Mako said putting his hand on her shoulder and hugging her from behind. "It's ok. I'm right here" he said. Korra continued to have her hands in her head, it felt as it would explode and slowly started to calm down.

"That's it" he said gently rubbing her back, in the best way as not to hurt her. Finally after a few minutes she leaned on Mako as her eyes returned to their blue color.

"Mako" she whispered.

"Shh" he said.

"I'm sorry" she replied.

"It's ok Korra, I'm right here" he said as he picked her up. He headed over to Tenzin. "We need to get back home" he told him.

Tenzin nodded as he looked at Korra. "Are you ok?" he asked. Korra shook her head. "Let's get going" he said as they made their way to Oogi. Asami and Bolin approached them.

"We'll catch up with you guys. We are going to take Naga" Bolin said. Mako gave him a sharp nod.

"I'll check on the Avatar later. After I clean up this trash" the Chief told them.

* * *

Korra was fast asleep. Mako and Tenzin had taken her back to Air Temple Island. The lightning strike had broken another two of her ribs on the right side, but other than that and a killer headache she was fine. Senna had given her a tea to put her to sleep and for once Korra hadn't argued about taking it, which worried Mako. She must have been feeling really bad for her to comply with taking any tea. He stood by her side the whole night until she woke up the next day.

"Hey" he said with a smile when she opened her eyes.

"Hey" she repeated with a tired voice.

"You sound tired" he said.

"I'm sleepy".

"Go back to sleep then".

"My head hurts. Do you have any leechi juice?" she asked. He nodded and handed her a cup. She drank it slowly.

"What happened to you?" Mako asked.

Korra flinched and put her cup down. "I lost control" she whispered.

"But why?"

"I thought he was going to hurt you. I wanted to hurt him back. If you wouldn't have been there, I-I don't know what I would have done" she said looking away.

"You would have done the right thing" he said turning her face towards him gently. She smiled at him.

"What would I do without you" she said.

"You wouldn't have anyone to fight with" he mocked. They laughed.

Korra groaned and placed her hand on her side. He put his hand over hers. "I'll be fine" she said.

Tenzin opened the door and came in. "How are you feeling Korra?" he asked.

"My head hurts. But other than that I'll be ok" she replied.

"Do you think you are up to receiving a visitor?"

Korra looked at Mako and then at Tenzin. "Uh, yeah. Who is it?"

A man walked in with a hood. Korra gasped. "It's not him" Mako whispered, sitting down on the bed. She leaned on him and he rubbed her right arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" said the man. He pulled down his hood. He was old, around his eighties. He had a scar on the left side of his face.

"The Fire Lord" Korra said in awe.

The old man chuckled. "Not anymore. My daughter has the throne now. And my name is Zuko".


End file.
